Kenapa?
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU\MenmaHina AU vers./"Huh … kenapa manusia sepertimu itu harus ada di dunia ini, Uzumaki Menma?"/"…apa kau ingin tahu alasannya, wahai Hyuuga Hinata?"/Ya, Aku ingin tahu."\Fanfiksi pertama MenmaHina di fandom FNI! Semoga X'D


**.**

**Title: Kenapa?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AU-CharaVersiRTN-drabble-dan-kesalahan-kesalahan-lainnya-pada-fanfiksi-ini ^^v**

**.**

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut ketika menatap sang sahabat yang saling bertukar cincin dengan sang calon suami—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sahabat baiknya—sembari mengusap airmata yang keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia terharu ketika melihat sahabatnya kini telah memiliki pasangan hidupnya.

"Oh, dia sudah besar rupanya." Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu mengusap airmatanya yang kembali tumpah ketika melihat sahabatnya—Uzumaki Karin—sedang menyatukan bibirnya dengan lelaki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya—Uzumaki Naruto tepatnya. "Hah … mungkin Aku tidak akan bisa curhat lagi dengannya ya? Hahaha …," gumamnya pelan.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang sahabat baik-baik dengan iris peraknya. Senyum manis, rona merah, setitik airmata penuh kebahagiaan—semuanya tampak terukir di wajah kedua Uzumaki dengan sempurna, tidak ada yang terlihat mengganjal satupun.

Dan setelah menyaksikan acara penyatuan kedua bibir Uzumaki itu, Hyuuga Hinata menyandarkn tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki. '_Haah … Aku juga jadi ingin_—'

_Puk_!

Sebuah tepukan halus tiba-tiba mendarat pelan di bahu sang Hyuuga. Sontak Hinata langsung memegang tengan itu, lalu menengok ke belakang—bermaksud untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya pada saat _moment-moment_ berharga yang akan menjadi salah satu memori terindahnya—sebagai sahabat seorang Uzumaki Karin.

Sesosok lelaki yang menepuk halus pundak kiri si sulung Hyuuga menyeringai kecil, sembari menahan rasa sakit akhibat tangannya yang diremas kuat oleh Hinata. "Oh, refleksmu bagus seperti biasa." Ia memuji gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang berada di depannya.

Gadis itu mendecih kesal.

"Kenapa kau lagi …?"

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAAAK!_

Suara patahan kayu yang berada di sekitar gereja membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya menjadi ngeri. Mengapa? Kalau yang mematahkan sebuah kayu—yang entah apa gunanya— di sekitar gereja tempat pernikahan Naruto dan Karin mereka tidak akan terkejut.

Tapi … yang mematahkannya adalah seorang gadis!

"Apa maumu, hah?!" Hinata meraih sebatang kayu yang sudah terpotong jauh lebih kecil, sehingga ia dengan mudah dapat mengambilnya. "Kenapa kau selalu menguntitku!?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan pada tiap katanya. "Dasar _stalker_!" umpatnya, sembari berlari mendekati sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang tadi sempat menepuk bahunya ketika ia sedang menikmati acara pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Lelaki yang ingin dipukul—Uzumaki Menma—hanya menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus cercaan yang diberikan Hinata. "Heh, kan sudah kubilang alasannya," jawabnya singkat, lalu menghindar dari pukulan maut sang Hyuuga Hinata—yang rumornya bisa membuat orang iseng yang mengganggu Hinata akan trauma.

"Cih!" Gadis itu mendecih kesal ketika serangannya tidak mengenai sosok _stalker_ yang sudah mengganggu hidupnya sejak kelas satu SMA sampai ia kuliah semester tujuh. "Aku tidak sudi menerima alasan itu, Bodoh!" balasnya—kejam.

Lelaki yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya tersenyum kecil. "Heh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu mendelik kesal ketika sang _stalker_ hanya memberikan jawaban 'sampah' seperti tadi. Dan karena amarahnya sudah berada di ambang batas—karena sang _stalker_ sudah mengganggunya sudah sangat kelewatan— ia pun melempar sebatang kayu yang tadi ia bawa ke sembarang arah. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia pun mengikat rambut panjangnya yang tadi tergerai indah menjadi diikat ekor kuda, dan melepas _sweater_ putih saljunya, lalu ia ikat di pinggangnya. Dan kini, ia hanya terlihat mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam yang sangat pendek—tampak sekali seperti preman, bukan?

Hyuuga Hinata menatap tajam Menma yang kelihatannya santai-santai saja, seolah tidak ada beban yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Huh … kenapa manusia sepertimu itu harus ada di dunia ini, Uzumaki Menma?" tanyanya, membuat Menma kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya—yang tadi menatap kumpulan burung yang menghiasi cakrawala—kepada Hinata.

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "…apa kau ingin tahu alasannya, wahai Hyuuga Hinata?" Ia balas bertanya, dengan penekanan nada pada kata 'wahai-Hyuuga-Hinata.'

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang agak kaku. Mengingat seharian ini ia telah menemani Karin untuk mempersiapkan upacara penikahannya dengan Naruto. "Ya, Aku ingin tahu." Ia berucap.

Lelaki itu menyeringai semakin lebar, lalu mendekati Hyuuga Hinata yang tampaknya sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang _stalker_-nya tersebut. "Benar ingin tahu?" tanya Menma—entah untuk memastikan apa benar Hyuuga Hinata ingin tahu alasan kenapa ia bisa ada di dunia ini, atau mungkin untuk main-main.

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk untuk yang kedua kali.

Lelaki itu menyeringai.

Satu langkah.

'_Heh … walau di luar keras, dalamnya ternyata polos juga._'

Dua langkah.

'_Aku sedikit bingung_—'

Tiga langkah.

'—_kata apa lagi yang harus kuberikan kepadanya?_'

Empat langkah …

'_Ah, mungkin seperti itu saja._'

… lima langkah.

_Tap_

Mereka berdua kini telah berhadapan. Iris perak dan iris biru saling bertatapan. Sebuah wajah kecurigaan terukir jelas di wajah Hinata. Wajah penuh kasih sayang terlukis jelas di wajah Menma. Yang satu mendongak, yang satu melihat ke bawah.

"Aku …." Lelaki itu memberi jeda, tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kepala Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. "…mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Iris perak itu melebar.

"Aku ingin kau membalas cintaku …."

Jari telunjuk itu menyentuh permukaan bibir sang pujaan hati.

"… Aku ingin menikahimu …."

Jari telunjuk itu menyentuh dahi Hinata.

"… dan Aku ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya."

_Cup_

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir mendarat mulus di bibir mungil Hyuuga Hinata.

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_ itu.

Sementara pelaku terus saja mencium Hinata.

—dan beberapa detik setelah itu, sebuah pukulan mesra mendarat mulus di wajah Uzumaki Menma.

"DASAR MESUUUUUUUM!"

END

* * *

Akhirnya selesai X'D *nari hula-hula* (berharap ini bakalan jadi fanfiksi MenmaHina RTN vers. pertama di fandom Naruto /amin~)

Dan, biar nggak ngegantung amat—soal apa Hina bakalan nerima Menma atau enggak, Chi buat _omake_-nya aja ya? :'

* * *

OMAKE

Gadis bersurai merah itu _nyengir-nyengir_ tidak jelas sewaktu mendengar curhat dari sahabatnya yang sekelas dengannya—kelas dua SMA. "Hihi …." Gadis itu bahkan sampai terkikik ketika melihat wajah antusias dari Hyuuga Hinata ketika Hinata duduk di sampingnya, lalu menceritakan kisahnya hari ini dengan 'dia'.

Rona merah kembali menghiasi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu—tatkala ia mendengar suara cekikikan yang terdengar dari mulut sang sahabat yang selalu satu sekolah dengannya sejak kelas satu SMP. "Ck, jangan ketawa!" serunya, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—takut kalau gurat merah yang terukir jelas di wajah manisnya ini terlihat oleh sahabatnya.

Cukup. Karin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih keras lagi ketika melihat sang sahabat—yang ditakuti seluruh murid akademi karena kekuatannya yang setara dengan babon itu—malu-malu, layaknya seperti kebanyakan gadis _dere-dere_* yang selalu ia baca di beberapa _manga_ cantik yang selalu ia beli di toko buku yang berada di dekat rumahnya.

"Pfft~" Gadis beriris merah itu berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat guratan merah yang semakin terlihat di wajah ayu Hinata yang begitu manis. "BWAAHAHAHAHAH!" Ah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ck, jangan tertawa Karin!" omel Hinata. Wajahnya masih memerah—dan semakin memerah karena Karin mentertawakannya seperti itu.

Karin tersenyum lebar. "Hihi … habisnya, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?" tanyanya, kali ini senyum jahil yang terukir di wajah gadis Uzumaki yang satu ini. "Lagipula, kau juga suka saudaranya Naruto-_kun_ kan?" lanjutnya, membuat wajah dari si sulung Hyuuga semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sshh! Jangan keras-keras!" omelnya, sembari menutup mulut sahabatnya. "Kalau Menmanya ada di sini bagaimana?!" Ia menatap iris _ruby_ itu dengan tatapan kesal—namun wajahnya yang memerah membuat ia tidak sangar lagi, seperti sewaktu ia sedang memalak Naruto—yang memiliki materi cukup banyak—karena Hinata lupa membawa bekal dari sang bunda.

Karin hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, Hinata langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Karin. "Hihi …." Karin tertawa kecil, lalu segera bangkit dari sofa mewah yang berada di kamar Hinata. "Sudahlah, Aku mau pergi dulu. Naruto-_kun_ mengajakku nonton malam ini~" ujarnya riang, lalu mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

* * *

*: cewek pemalu

* * *

A lots of thanks for reading~

Feedback? Review?

.

(10/08/2012) Chikuma Aizawa


End file.
